


Who Ever Said Having A Family Was Easy?

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, The gals have a son named Steve, married au, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ever Said Having A Family Was Easy?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “hi can you do a Cartinelli au where the girls have a family, couple of kids and one of them is named Steve?? :D”
> 
> Also, if you saw it, sorry about the double post of the lipstick prompt. I don't know what was going through my mind when I posted it again.

"Steve! Come back right this instant, young man!" Peggy called out to a quickly escaping toddler who was giggling and squealing.

Peggy chased after her son around the house, the little boy naked as he was trying to avoid bath time.

"Quick! Over here, Stevie!" A five year old girl yelled from a nearby bedroom, a flash of curly, light brown hair retreating into the room, and little Steve followed the voice.

Peggy was about to head into the room herself when the door slammed shut in her face. She huffed and perched her hands on her hips. Two sets of giggling managed to pull a smile from her.

"Jackie, if you and your brother don’t come out by the count of three you will not be getting any dessert tonight," Peggy threatened, "One … Two …"

"Okay, Mummy! We comin’ out now!" Jackie called out as she threw the door open.

"I’m glad that you’re cooperating. Now, Steve it’s time to have a bath," Peggy tried again, reaching for her son.

Just as she was about to grab him, the little scoundrel took off down the hallway and towards the kitchen, screaming his head off. Jackie stood there, hand covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

"If you put him up to that, young lady, I will make you eat more vegetables at dinner," The mother of two said before running after the younger child.

When Peggy made it to the kitchen she was met with the sight of Steve nestled in the arms of one Angie Martinelli. She frowned and sighed as she approached her wife and son.

"Honestly, I don’t understand why he hates getting into the bath so much when he loves to say in there for hours," Peggy rolled her eyes at her son, who had curled his chubby little fingers in his other mother’s hair.

"He’s a kid, English, they do weird things all the time. This happens to be one of them. You’re a strange one, aren’t ya Stevie?" Angie cooed as she tickled the boy’s tummy.

He giggled and tried to squirm away from his mother’s fingers. Angie looked up at her wife and smiled brightly.

"How about I bathe Steve and you finish off dinner? Everything is cooking right now so all you need to do is take the food out of the oven when the timer goes off," Angie suggested as she tried to keep a hold of their squirming son.

"Alright, good luck," Peggy nodded as she watched the younger woman walk off with their son who was babbling on about nothing.

Peggy had to laugh at how silly and perfect her family was. They had a house, two wonderful, if cheeky, children, a happy marriage and an even better life. She was brought out of her musings by a tug on her pants. Peggy looked down to see her daughter now clutching on to her leg.

"Mummy, are you really gonna gives me more veggies for dins?" Jackie asked, fearful that her mother was serious about the threat.

"Well, did you tell your brother to run from me?"

"No! I didn’t!" Jackie cried.

"Alright, then. I’ll take your word for it. No extra veggies for dinner. Now come here, my darling girl," Peggy said as she picked her daughter up and hugged her close.

Peggy set Jackie down when the timer went off so that she could take dinner out of the oven. She set the hot dishes on the stove top and transferred the meal on to four plates. The table was already set and with the plates of food on the table, Peggy picked her daughter up again.

"Now we have to wait for your cheeky brother," She said and smiled, "What should we do while we wait?"

"Hmm," The little girl put her finger up to her lips in thought, "Tickle Mummy!"

Jackie started to attempt to tickle her mother, letting her fingers wiggle around her neck and face. Peggy played along and laughed with her daughter.

"No more tickle Mummy. It’s time for tickle Jackie!" Peggy grinned as she tickled her daughter’s sides and tummy, making her squeal.

She peppered kisses over Jackie’s face who tried hard to push her mother’s fingers away from her ticklish tummy. Peggy stopped and just held her giggling daughter.

"I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, Mummy!"

"Hey, what about us?" Angie asked as she carried a freshly bathed and clothed Steve into the kitchen.

"Mama! Do you love Mummy?"

"Of course I love Mummy. I  _really_  love her,” Angie grinned as she approached her wife, leaning in to kiss her.

"Yucky!" Jackie said as she pushed her mothers away from each other, making them both laugh.

"What about, Stevie? Do you love Mummy and Mama?" Jackie asked her little brother.

The boy nodded absentmindedly as his attention was focused on squishing his Mama’s face.

"I think we can safely say that we all love each other," Peggy said as she led everyone into the dining room, placing her daughter in her seat while Angie put their son next to her.

The parents sat opposite their children. Peggy looked over at Angie a smiled, reaching out to hold her hand.

"We’ve got quite the family, haven’t we, Mrs. Carter?" Peggy muttered, looking over to their children who were eagerly digging in to their meal.

"Mm, we sure do, Mrs. Carter," Angie replied and leaned over to kiss Peggy’s cheek.


End file.
